valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Chione/@comment-27450663-20160106091947/@comment-26896603-20160107075618
Even if I referenced the wrong team comp. my point remains the same because you're giving the unleasher 2 buffers and a salvo to choose from instead of just a buffer and salvo, splitting the probability of buff division by 1:3 instead of 1:2 - as you've stated yourself. This is as bad as everything going to your salvo because it'll all go toward your buffers instead - and at times it will still target your salvo only. 4 buffers rids me of such problems - moreso if said buffer is Nadeshiko or Celestia - 4x Huang Long works as well and was actually how I first tested Mochitsuki when she was released. Instead.. you do realize that the purpose of each team is both served in different ways and that both teams end up with the same result if something messes up? * If unleash salvo messes up, you either get no damage done (procs to salvo, fielded, debuffed beyond belief) or similar damage to a 4 buff / no salvo team (procs to buffer only). (standard 6M overkill) * If 4 buff / salvo messes up, you either get no damage done (fielded or debuffed) or similar damage to an unleash / no salvo team (salvo never procced for the fight). (standard 6M overkill) I don't recall saying I had problems being tapped out by damage? (laughs) If anything I said I don't take high damage from it which is also what you said, I agreed with you if you look at it closely. If fights drag on, bad RNG becomes something to be expected - we can either discuss the rate of bad RNG or discuss the difference between deck comps. being solely personal as I stated before - combining both will leave too many open doors and end up being fruitless. This is because you can tell me I'll get fielded and debuffed 5 times. I can tell you your procs wouldn't occur until Turn 11 by which time you'd likely have your salvo card dead. You can tell me I get killed by AOEs or vastly debuffed while waiting for buffs. I can tell you you'll get fielded every 2nd turn and never have your unleash hit your buffer and be forced to salvo with 0 damage and maybe even lose the fight and have to spend another BP to attempt her again provided she isn't already dead by assists. This is the same problem that occurs in the RDM card pages where people tell you Dark Eyes never ever ''procs her AOE for you because she's ''always using some other skill you don't need. My reasoning is one thing, my point has always been that there is no safety net vs bad RNG so I simply go with what's most comfortable for me. This alone makes both of our points independent of validity because we've found what works best for us - neither method is really inferior or superior to the other (laughs).